N'oublie pas ta promesse S'il te plaît
by Grimmynette
Summary: Shepard se réveille du coma. La guerre contre les Moissonneurs, mais Shepard a tout oublié. Jusqu'à son histoire avec le Major Alenko. Jusqu'à la promesse qu'il lui avait fait... ( Lemon à la fin mais reste encore ... soft. C'est pas détaillé à fond.)


**Salut mes p'tits loups ! Voici un nouvel OS, du Mass Effect en plus ! Ta ta daaaaa ! XD D'ailleurs je la dédicace à Maly Winchester, qui avait trouvé un des indices que j'avais mis dans le chapitre 6 de ma fanfic " Un héros ça ne meurt pas !" **

**Donc Maly j'espère que tu vas aimer ! J'ai réussi à dépassé les 7 000 mots ( après deux/trois semaines de sale besognes x) )! Céty pas beau ça ? XD Bref !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Bip.<em>

_Bip._

_Bip_.

Voilà le bruit que faisait l'électrocardiogramme. Il ne faisait qu'entendre ce bruits gênant, strident mais régulier.

Que voyait-il ? Rien du tout. Tout était noir. Ses paupières était lourdes et ne voulaient pas se lever.

Que sentait-il ? Une odeur d'aseptisé, qu'il connaissait bien. Et une douce senteur de linge propre.

Cependant il sentait autre chose. Au sens du touché. Quelque chose de doux : Des draps en coton.

Il avait comprit. Il était loin d'être bête. Mais que faisait-il à l'hôpital ?

Il tenta de se bouger son corps, mais lui aussi était lourd. Beaucoup trop lourd même. Il n'arrivait qu'à bouger ses doigts, ou à lever les bras sur deux ou trois centimètres.

Après de longues minutes, et avec beaucoup de volonté, Shepard réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière qui se trouvait au dessus de lui, l'ébloui. Il fallu donc quelques secondes d'adaptation pour qu'il puisse voir quoi que ce soit.

Il avait eu raison. Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il était seul dans sa chambre. Cette dernière n'était pas très grande. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur de grandes tours qui faisait penser au Présidium, tandis que le reste des vitres donnaient sur le couloir de l'hôpital. Plusieurs machines étaient autour de lui. Ainsi que plein de tubes étaient plantés dans ses bras. Il en avait même un devant son nez, lui distribuant la quantité d'oxygène nécessaire.

Shepard regarda à nouveau le Présidium. Il était magnifique. C'était la première fois qu'il était à la Citadelle. Cependant, sa contemplation fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il croisa le regard d'un homme brun, avec à peu près la même carrure que la sienne. Mais qui était-il ?

oOoOoOo

Kaidan n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Shepard était enfin réveillé. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Sans tarder, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant. Mais il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il sentit Shepard se raidir.

- « Mais qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda le Commandant.

Jamais Kaidan n'avait connu un choc plus brutal, comme si on lui avait planté un couteau dans le ventre. Il tenta de reprendre constance et s'écarta de Shepard pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Voyons Shepard... C'est moi... Kaidan... » répondit calmement le Major, tout en continuant de regarder le Commandant dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait perdu.

Kaidan recula donc à contre-cœur et alla au plus vite chercher un médecin.

oOoOoOoOo

- « Bien. Comment vous sentez vous ? » Demanda le docteur Michel qui avait réintégré un hôpital pour soigner le plus possible de victimes de la Guerre contre les Moissonneurs.

- « J'ai l'impression d'avoir combattu pendant plusieurs jours non-stop contre un Krogan... »

- « C'est normal, avec ce que vous avez subit. Même un Krogan aurait pu en mourir. Vous vous souvenez de votre nom ? »

- « Oui bien sûr. Je m'appelle John Shepard. Je suis commandant au second à bord du vaisseau du Capitaine Anderson. »

Un silence passa. Le Docteur Michel restait le plus calme possible tandis que Kaidan à devenir de plus en plus nerveux. Le docteur se tourna vers Kaidan et lui demanda gentiment de sortir. Il ne se fit pas prier, doutant de plus en plus sur l'état de son amant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le Docteur Michel retrouva Kaidan qui était resté près de la chambre de Shepard. Ce dernier était assis sur un siège, la jambe tremblant par trop de nervosité et de stress.

- « Bien... Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Toutefois il serait préférable que je le dise à tous les membres de son entourage, en plus de vous. »

Kaidan acquiesça et appela ses amis qui étaient soient au bord du Normandy, soit quelque part non-loin de l'hôpital.

Trente minutes plus tard, tout le monde était là. Liara, Samantha Traynor, Joker soutenu par IDA, Tali tenant la main de Garrus, Samara, Jack et Miranda – qui s'était finalement mises ensemble – se tenaient par la taille, Jacob et sa femme , James et Cortez se tenaient aussi la main ( mais de façon discrète) ... Et même Bakara, Grunt ainsi que Wrex avaient fait l'effort de venir pour Shepard. Le docteur Michel les avait emmené dans un bureau servant à des éventuelles réunions. Par chance, la salle arrivait à contenir tout le monde. Ils s'assirent et attendirent que le docteur Michel dise quoi que ce soit.

- « Bon... La nouvelle que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas très bonne... » le Dr Michel fit une pause. Laissant le temps aux autres pour se préparer psychologiquement. « Le Commandant Shepard est … amnésique. Il ne se souvient de rien après la victoire de l'alliance sur le Raid skyllien des esclavagiste butariens sur Elysium. Il a oublié tout le monde... Sauf l'amiral Anderson qu'il croit encore Capitaine, et l'amiral Hackett... Il pense même que nous sommes à la Citadelle... Même si il est vrai qu' Illium ressemble à certains quartiers de la Citadelle... Celle-ci est toujours en cours de reconstruction.»

Le cœur de Kaidan se serra, et il avait l'impression que le couteau qu'il avait pris tantôt était en train de jouer avec ses entrailles... Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler à nouveau. Liara, qui était assise à côté du Major, lui pris la main et le regarda avec tendresse – lui montrant

tout son soutien. Kaidan regarda Liara, soupira un grand coup et tenta de se calmer.

- « La première fois que Shepard est allé à la Citadelle, j'étais avec lui... C'était après notre mission sur Eden Prime, à bord du Normandy... » fit remarquer Kaidan

Le docteur Michel se tourna vers ce dernier, la mine triste.

- « Major Alenko... Je sais que vous êtes le plus proche du Commandant, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qu'il lui arrive... Même si la médecine à énormément avancé par rapport au vingt-et-unième siècle, le cerveau reste complexe. Et ce pour n'importe quelle espèce de la galaxie... Nous ne pouvons que l'aider... Lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, pour la guerre contre les Moissonneurs, pour la Citadelle... pour son sacrifice... et pour la mort de l'homme Trouble et celle de l'Amiral Anderson...Ainsi que celle de l'artilleur Williams... Mais sa mémoire ne reviendra pas comme ça en un claquement de doigts. Espérons qu'elle revienne un jour. »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Beaucoup de personnes ne savait que faire. Les Krogans n'était pas du genre sentimental, même si bien sûr ils étaient aussi touchés que les autres. Jack ne faisait que jurer et tapait nerveusement du pied, tandis que sa compagne essayait de la calmer. Tali pleurait dans les bras de Garrus. Jacob, comme beaucoup, gardait une mine triste sur le visage et ne bougeait pas. Il était comme figé. Joker, était d'un calme qu'on ne connaissait pas venant de lui. IDA semblait pensive et posait pleins de questions à Liara pour tenter de comprendre les organiques qui l'entouraient.

D'un coup on vit une chaise, qui était resté dans un coin, voler et fracasser une vitre, laissant une énorme fissure. Tout le monde se tourna vers la source d'énergie biotique. Cette source était Kaidan. Furieux, énervé, et triste à la fois, il se leva de façon brusque et partit en courant pour partir le plus vite possible de l'hôpital.

- « Kaidan ! » Appela Liara, qui voulait le rattraper. Cependant, Garrus posa une main sur son épaule, l'empêchant de partir, et secoua la tête, signifiant qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

oOoOoOoOo

Voilà une heure que Kaidan regardait à travers l'immense bais vitrée de l'Hôpital. Le bâtiment était haut, comme tous les autres qui l'entouraient. Le major s'était réfugié au dernier étage. Il y avait peu de chambres et une ou deux salles de divertissement pour les patients car les derniers niveaux étaient disons... pour les plus riches. Sauf cas exceptionnel avec un surplus de patients... Sauf que cela faisait maintenant un an que la guerre contre les Moissonneurs était terminée. Il n'y avait presque plus personne à cet étage.

Un an... Kaidan avait attendu un an pour voir son amant se réveiller. Pendant ce sommeil artificiel, les blessures physiques avaient pu guérir mais il semblait que les séquelles psychologiques restaient là. Après un an d'attente tout ce qu'il avait obtenu était... Un homme amnésique qui ne se rappelait même pas de lui. Toute cette tension ne faisait que monter encore. Il pouvait en gérer une grande quantité, après il n'était pas militaire pour rien... Cependant, c'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça seul. Il avait besoin de Shepard... De SON Shepard... De son amant...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Puis une autre. Puis un écoulement de larmes dévala le visage du Major. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Pris entre la colère et la tristesse, il frappa de toute ses forces la vitre en face de lui. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il frappait sur la vitre comme sur un punching-ball. Il ne prêtait pas attention à sa douleur physique. Au contraire, cette dernière le soulageait de son mal-être. La peau devenait de plus en plus rouge, commençait à craqueler, à s'ouvrir et à laisser passer le sang qui irriguait ses mains, faisant des traces rougeâtres sur la baie vitrée.

Il se tourna, regarda furtivement la pièce et activa ses pouvoirs biotiques. Chaise, fauteuil, plante, même brancard qui traînait dans le couloir vola, brisant des vitrages qui séparaient les chambres ou bureaux des couloirs et ondulant ou trouant les murs. Il y avait de la terre de partout, les meubles déformés. Mais Kaidan s'en fichait et continuait.

Une heure plus tard, tout était redevenu calme. Aucun membre du personnel de l'hôpital et encore moins les quelques patients de cet étage, n'avaient osé interrompre le Major Alenko. Ce dernier était assis, dos contre la baie vitrée. Une jambe était étendue tandis que l'autre était repliée contre la poitrine de l'homme. Un bras était reposé sur la jambe repliée, et l'autre était sur le sol, laissant entrer le peu de poussière qu'il y avait dans l'égratignure de sa main. Sa respiration était de nouveau calme et régulière. Son visage n'exprimait plus qu'une certaine mélancolie. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes fixaient le vide.

Il releva les yeux quand il entendu le _« ding »_ distinctif de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Liara. L' asari n'en revenait pas de voir tout ce carnage. Elle examina chaque élément de ce foutoir. Morceaux de verre, de métaux, de composants électroniques... Il y avait de la terre étalée sur le sol... Liara prenait son temps pour arriver vers son ami sans tomber. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et tenta de le consoler.

- « Kaidan... Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Shepard... Avec tout ce que vous avez traversé... »

Liara avait l'impression de ne pas utiliser les bons mots pour réconforter son ami. Et ce qui empirait son malaise était le mutisme de ce dernier. Elle préféra rester à côté de lui et ne rien dire de plus.

Durant cette longue année, Kaidan était resté sur Illium. Il vivait dans le Normandy, dormait dans la cabine du capitaine. Et Liara était resté elle aussi dans le vaisseau, contrairement à la majorité de l'équipage. L'asari et le major se croisaient donc souvent. Ils mangeaient souvent ensemble, discutaient... Avec le temps, la scientifique et le soldat s'étaient rapproché. Ils étaient passé de bons collègues à amis proches.

Chacun avait avoué ses peurs, ses soulagements, ses poids qu'il ou elle avait sur les épaules. Et chacun était très inquiet pour le Commandant. Même si leurs relations avec Shepard étaient différents. Kaidan était son amant. Liara, elle, voyait le commandant comme un grand frère qu'elle idolâtrait, un modèle qu'elle admirait même si ce dernier était beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle.

Quand ils apprirent que Shepard était vivant et emmené à l'hôpital principal d'Illium, ils n'avaient pas hésité. Ni une ni deux, ils étaient déjà parti avant même d'avoir fini de prononcé le nom du Commandant. Kaidan était resté à son chevet dès qu'il avait pu. Il avait fait des nuits blanches ou s'endormait avachi sur le bord du lit de son amant. Liara n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu et aidé.

Durant ses trois années aux côté du Commandant elle avait compris ce que voulait dire les mots « camaraderie » et « amitié ». Elle, qui avant ça, était juste un simple rat de laboratoire, une simple archéologue du monde prothéen.

Soudain, Kaidan se mit à parler, faisant sortir Liara de ses pensées :

- « Est-ce que tu crois... qu'un jour... Il se souviendra de ce qu'il s'est passé... de nous... de moi... de la promesse qu'il a faite ? » Demanda le Major, la voix brisée d'avoir trop crié et pleuré.

- « Je... Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas envi de te faire espérer pour rien Kaidan... J'ai été là pour te soutenir durant toute cette année... et je ne vais pas te lâcher comme ça. Pas maintenant... Tu sais que je suis là si besoin... »

- « Merci...J'ai tellement peur qu'il oublie tout de moi. Ou même de vous. Toi, Garrus, ainsi que toute l'équipe était importante pour lui.»

Liara resta pensive, faisant un signe de la tête qu'elle avait écouté son ami.

- « J'ai une idée ! Tu te rappelle que je peux entrer dans l'esprit des gens ? Pour pouvoir lire dans les souvenirs ou en transmettre... Et bien je pourrais faire ça à Shepard ! »

- « Je... ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée... Vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez quand tu faisais ça alors que son état était bon... Si son esprit est fragile justement à cause de l'amnésie... Cela pourrait peut-être le rendre fou... » Répondit le Major.

- « Tu as raison... » Acquiesça Liara. « Mais tu as une autre solution ? »

- « Et bien... l'emmener en douceur à notre … objectif, enfin ses souvenirs. Et je crois savoir comment. J'espère juste que cela marchera...»

- « Je te fais confiance. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça... Par contre pour ça (dit-elle en montrant le foutoir qu'était l'environnement qui entourait les deux amis) j'espère que tu as de quoi rembourser parce que là... Tu as fait fort ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.. »

- « Ah... Ouais … Je n'avais pas pensé à ça... » Répondit Kaidan en regardant autour de lui, de plus en plus gêné.

- « Espérons que tu trouves un arrangement avec la direction ! » dit l'asari, en rigolant légèrement.

- « Ouais c'est sûr ! » rigolant lui aussi.

oOoOoOoOo

Shepard attendait que quelqu'un revienne. Sauf que cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il attendait... et il n'était pas d'une très grande patience ! Et voir l'état dans lequel il était le mettait en rogne. Il ne supportait pas d'être dans un hôpital et surtout d'être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait besoin d'action, d'adrénaline... Il préférait ça à la morphine et aux antibiotiques. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Pas grand chose. Surtout qu'apparemment cela faisait un an qu'il était dans le coma. Pourtant il avait juste l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant trois jours au grand maximum...

Shepard sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il vit l'homme qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Cependant, en quelques heures il était devenu fatigué et exténué psychologiquement – à cause de ses cernes et de ses yeux rougis.

- « hum... Rebonjour ? » tenta Shepard quand il vit le brun s'asseoir sur une chaise près de lui.

- « Rebonjour. » répondit ce dernier, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, un brin amusé.

Cependant aucun des deux n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit. Après de longues minutes qui semblaient même être une éternité pour Shepard, Kaidan osa parler :

- « Hum... Sincèrement avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je ne sais pas si je dois vous vouvoyer ou vous tutoyer... »

- « Je suis pas vieux alors tu peux me tutoyer ! » Répondit Shepard en rigolant ; ce qui fit sourire le major. Ce dernier laissa un instant avant de reprendre.

- « Alors, j'ai deux propositions à te faire. Vu que tu es amnésique... Beaucoup d'éléments du passé, voire même de TON passé, te manquent. Alors, soit je te dis tout d'un coup et tu poses les questions après, ou sinon, tu me poses des questions tout de suite et je réponds comme je peux, suivant ce que tu me demandes. »

- « Je préfère les questions. Si tu me connais, tu dois t'y attendre.»

- « Oui, c'est vrai... Alors que veux-tu savoir ? »

- « Déjà ton nom...»

- « Je m'appelle Kaidan Alenko, Major, en tant que Soldat l'alliance. Je suis le deuxième Spectre humain. Enfin... je ne sais pas si on peut encore m'appeler comme ça... »

- « Wow ! C'est un titre qui se mérite ! Qui est le premier spectre humain ? »

- « Toi... »

Shepard fut très surpris de la réponse. Il savait qu'il était un bon soldat mais pas au point de mériter le titre de Spectre...

- « Où sommes-nous ? J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas la Citadelle... »

- « Non, en effet. Nous sommes à Illium. Une colonie asari.»

- « Combien de temps s'est écoulé entre la fin du Raid skyllien et maintenant ? »

- « Le Raid skyllien s'est terminé en … 2178. ( Shepard acquiesça de la tête, montrant qu'il suivait le raisonnement de Kaidan.) La guerre contre les Moissonneurs a commencé en 2183... Nous sommes en 2186. Donc tu as oublié huit ans de ta vie... »

Ça aussi il ne s'y attendait pas. Shepard savait qu'il avait raté plusieurs choses de sa vie. Il le sentait, il voyait bien l'immense voile noire qui recouvrait sa mémoire. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à le retirer... Et n'aurait jamais cru que ce dernier serait aussi grand... Shepard en était presque choqué tellement il était surpris.

- « Qu'est devenu le Capitaine Anderson ? »

- « Hum... ça c'est un peu compliqué. Il est resté soldat toute sa vie. Il a monté les échelons comme tout soldat le fait dans sa vie. Il est devenu Amiral avant le début dit « officiel » de la guerre contre les Moissonneurs. Il est mort à la fin de la guerre... Non loin de toi, dans la Citadelle, avant que celle-ci n'explose et soit détruite. »

- « Oh … » La mine de Shepard se fit plus triste. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de parents quand il vivait sur terre, avait trouvé sa figure paternel à travers Anderson. Cet homme l'avait formé, et appris beaucoup de choses de la vie ; même si son passé d'enfant des rues lui avait construit un fort caractère. Il était triste de savoir que cet homme qu'il avait rendu fier était mort. « Et... que s'est-il passé durant ces huit dernières années ? »

Kaidan se mit à réfléchir pour expliquer le plus clairement possible la guerre contre Saren, Sovereign ainsi que tous les Moissonneurs. Et même ce qu'il s'était passé avant.

- « Bon... Après la victoire contre les Butariens, tu as continué à enchaîner les missions. Tu étais très connu et on a même fait un mémorial pour toi sur Elysium... Beaucoup de gens se marier sur Elysium pour ça d'ailleurs ! ( Shepard le regarda bizarrement, ne semblant pas croire aux propos de Kaidan sur Elysium.) Enfin bref...Ensuite, il y a eu notre rencontre quand nous avons été appelé à bord du Normandy par Anderson quand il était encore capitaine. Nous avons rencontré Jeff Moreau, surnommé Joker, le timonier du Normandy. »

- « Un timonier malade.. non ? »

- « Euh … oui c'est exact ! Il est atteint de la maladie des os de verre... » Répondit Kaidan, très surprit de voir que Shepard se souvenait de certains éléments – qui semblaient être très en désordre et en état d'échantillons.

Shepard resta silencieux, et grimaça. Il se massa le crâne. Des images, des flashs lui revenaient en tête. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Tout était en morceau. Des morceaux de puzzle dont il manquait ceux du centre pour avoir l'image entière.

- « Ça va ? » demanda, inquiet, le Major.

- « Oui... Enfin je l'espère. Ce n'est qu'une méchante migraine... » Répondit Shepard. « Continue. J'ai bien l'impression que tu as encore beaucoup à dire. »

Kaidan exécuta les ordres de son Commandant :

- « Durant le voyage jusqu'à Eden Prime, je servais de copilote pour Joker même si il estimait pouvoir se débrouiller seul. Arrivé sur la colonie, nous avons rapidement été attaqué par des drones geths. Un de nos soldat est mort, le lieutenant Jenkins, il avait du potentiel. C'est vraiment dommage … Suite à cela nous avons rencontré l'artilleur Willams. Ash... Elle se faisait attaqué par les geths quand nous l'avons vu pour la première fois, et nous l'avons aidé. Elle nous a rejoint au bord du Normandy après cette mission. Après avoir trouvé la balise prothéenne que nous cherchions, et que les geths cherchaient aussi. Et Nihlus, le spectre qui nous accompagnait pour cette mission est mort aussi, tué par quelqu'un qu'il connaissait dans la colonie.

« Quand nous avons découvert que notre ennemie était Saren, nous avons tout fait pour l'arrêter. Le conseil a fait de vous le premier spectre humain. Nous nous sommes fait des alliés. Garrus Vakarian, un turien. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi bon tireur que lui mis à part vous. Urdnot Wrex, un Krogan puissant qui est devenu maintenant le chef de son espèce grâce à la fin du génophage. Tali Zorah une quarienne qui était en pèlerinage et qui a combattu à nos côtés pour arrêter les geths. Dire que maintenant Geths et Quariens cohabitent ensembles maintenant sur leur planète d'origine... Et Liara T'Soni, une asari archéologue. La fille de la matriarche Bénézia. »

Shepard écoutait attentivement Kaidan. Il était très surpris de l'évolution de certaines choses qu'il aurait cru impossible. Que tout le monde aurait cru impossible si il n'y avait eu aucun témoin.

- « Avec ces unions nous avons pu battre Saren, les Geths, Bénézia qui s'était allié avec Saren et Souverain, le moissonneur qui les contrôlait tous. Mais cela au détriment d'une première destruction de la Citadelle. Mais Ash est morte durant une mission sur Virmire, pour arrêter Saren, nous avons dû poser une bombe. C'était elle ou moi... et c'est moi que tu es sauvé. Sa mort n'a pas été vain. Grâce à elle, nous avons pu vaincre Saren et le moissonneur Souverain... Tu dois te demander '' mais qu'est-ce qu'un moissonneur il arrête pas de m'en parler!''. »

- « C'est vrai ! » avoua Shepard en rigolant.

Kaidan alluma son omni-tech et diffusa un hologramme de Moissonneur devant son Commandant. Cela lui faisait bizarre. Shepard avait tout vu, combattu et avait frôlé la mort plus d'une fois à cause de ces saloperies, ne se souvenait plus de rien. Seul un immense trou noir semblait remplacer ces monstruosités.

Shepard lui restait bouche-bais en voyant les images que lui montrait Kaidan. Ce dernier essayait de lui montrer à quel point ces machines étaient énormes et impressionnante. Mais que malgré cela, Shepard avait réussi à les vaincre.

- « Après cela, nous avons continué à enquêter sur les geths. Et nous avons été attaqué. Le Normandy SR-1 était en miettes. Et toi... tu es mort une première fois. Tu as travaillé pour, pardon avec Cerberus après que l'Homme Trouble t'ait retrouvé et remis sur pied. Tes missions consistaient à comprendre pourquoi des colonies entières d'Humains disparaissaient. Et tu en as découvert la cause : Les récolteurs. » continua Kaidan en projetant un autre hologramme qui affichait une vidéos montrant les récolteurs récupérer les corps d'humains figés.

- « Attends, comment ça je suis mort une première fois ? » Coupa Shepard qui ne revenait pas d'avoir entendu cela.

- « Euh... oui... Tu as disparu pendant plus de deux ans. Nous te croyions mort. J'ai entendu parlé d'un projet nommé « Lazare » dirigé par le Chef de Cerberus, qui était dans le but de te ramener parmi les vivants... Et je t'ai vu, en chair et en os, devant moi après une attaque des récolteurs sur Horizon. J'ai bien cru avoir un arrêt cardiaque, pensant avoir vu un mort... Mais tu étais bel et bien vivant. Je ne peux rien dire de mieux à ce sujet. Je n'ai pas lu les rapports concernant tes présumées mort et résurrection.

- « D'accord... » répondit Shepard, qui avait lui aussi, du mal à y croire. « Et ensuite ? »

- «Ensuite, tu as recrée d'autres alliances. Je ne connais riens d'eux. Seulement leurs noms et quelques éléments très vagues de leurs passés. Miranda Lawson, Jacob Taylor, Jack, Urdnot Grunt, Mordin Solus, Thane Krios, Samara, Légion... Tu as retrouvé Garrus et Tali. Liara travaillé pour le courtier le l'ombre sur Illium et moi... je travaillais pour l'alliance. Nous ne nous somme pratiquement pas vu à cause de ça. Et certains de ces camarades sont même morts aujourd'hui. Comme Thane... Du peu que j'ai vu de lui, je l'ai apprécié... Mais bref... Vous avez détruit la base des récolteurs, et tu es retourné auprès de l'Alliance. Tu as été mis à pied pendant six mois.

« Et après ces six mois de tranquillité, les Moissonneurs sont revenus... Et le système Helios n'a pas été le seul qui a été touché. Les planètes d'origine de certaines espèces ont été touchées. Celle des Drells et Hanaris. Sur'Kesh n'a été attaqué que par Cerberus. Tuchanka a ramassé un peu. Surtout pendant quand nous avons dû mettre fin au génophage. Mais la reine de tous les dévoreurs a détruit le Moissonneur qui vous empêchait d'accomplir votre mission. Dommage que je n'y étais pas... j'aurais aimé voir ça. Thessia est en ruine. Il y a eu beaucoup de pertes. En plus de tout ça, l'Homme Trouble nous mettait des bâtons dans les roues, avec le putsch qu'il a déclenché sur la Citadelle. Mais nous avons réussit à le vaincre et même à bloquer la Station qui lui servait de QG de toute aide extérieure. Et nous sommes retourné sur Terre quand nous avons eu une puissance militaire nécessaire pour vaincre les Moissonneurs. Le conseil de la Citadelle nous a aidé après que tu te sois tapé la sale besognes. Tu as mis fin au génophage, nous avons gagné la force des Krogans et la puissance des Turiens. Des soldats ex-Cerberus nous ont rejoint. Asaris, Spectres, et autres nous ont aidé. Grâce à toi Shepard.

« Arrivé à Londres, nous avons vu à quel point notre planète était brisée, détruite... Mais nous avons vaincu. Et tu as réussis à accéder à la Citadelle qui a été déplacée par les Moissonneurs. Elle s'avérait être une pièce importante du Catalyseur, l'arme capable de détruire les Moissonneurs. J'ai été gravement blessé à la jambe quand nous tentions d'aller à la Balise qui nous amenait à la Citadelle. Joker est venu avec le Normandy, et nous a embarqué Garrus et moi et … toi tu as m'a dit un dernier mot... et tu es reparti... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé de ton côté mais en tout cas... Ça a marché. Grâce à toi, les Moissonneurs sont détruits... Et nous t'avions cru mort une seconde fois.

« Heureusement que des recherches on été faites. J'ai participé à cette mission. Et c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé. Tu étais brûlé, et blessé par balle. On t 'a emmené le plus vite possible dans un vaisseau hôpital le temps de t'emmener à Illium. Une des rares colonies encore presque intactes. Un an s'est écoulé depuis. Les médecins t'ont soigné. Tu n'es pas totalement guéris. À force, mes muscles se sont affaiblis, et donc tu vas devoir faire de la rééducation. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer. Le Dr Michel te dira ça... je ne sais quand. Je devrais peut-être te laisser maintenant. » Termina Kaidan en se levant.

- « Attends ! » dit Shepard, en agrippant le bras de Kaidan. « J'ai... une dernière question... Depuis que tu es rentré dans cette pièce j'ai un drôle de sentiment... Je... »

La poigne de Shepard se fit plus faible. Il semblait hésitant et détourna les yeux. Kaidan avait comprit ce que voulait demander Shepard mais il préférait attendre que la question soit posée de vive-voix.

- « Avons-nous été ensembles ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

La question était finalement, aussi difficile à poser qu'à y répondre. Cela touchait un point délicat de leurs passé. Mais d'une certaine façon, cela remplissait Kaidan d'un bonheur assez particulier. Shepard ne l'avait pas totalement oublié.

- « Oui... Nous avons été ensembles. Nous avons été amant... un peu après l'attaque de Cerberus sur la Citadelle. Et je ne sais pas si nous allons le redevenir... Cela ne dépend plus de moi... »

Shepard se mit à sourire. Ce sourire qui faisait fondre Kaidan. Ce sourire dragueur, presque taquin...

- « Ou peut-être que si... Je dois avouer que tu es loin de me déplaire... » dit Shepard.

Kaidan sentait ses joues chauffer, espérant qu'elles ne deviennent pas rouges. Il ne savait pas si Shepard se moquait de lui ou pas. Mais en tout cas, les déclarations de cet Homme, amnésique ou pas continuaient à martyriser son pauvre cœur.

Le Major se leva et salua Shepard avant de quitter la chambre de ce dernier. Quand la porte fut refermée, le cœur de Kaidan battait la chamade. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année. Au final il était bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait prévu avant de voir Shepard.

oOoOoOoOo

Les semaines passèrent. Shepard allait de mieux en mieux. Il mangeait, marchait et arrivait même à courir. Ses muscles se reformaient. Son corps et son esprit étaient solides. Et sa volonté indestructible. Passage était un combat. Un combat différent des autres, certes. Mais c'était long et difficile. En plus de cela, il avait de plus en plus de visions sans réelles significations, et faisait des rêves de plus en plus étranges voir cauchemardesques... Mais il gardait patience, et ne pouvait que s'améliorer avec ceux qui l'entouraient.

Kaidan venait tous les jours. Chaque jour Shepard en profiter pour le draguer. Il ne se souvenait peut-être pas des moments heureux qu'il avait passé avec Kaidan, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de vouloir créer de nouveaux souvenirs, qui remplaceraient ou non ceux qui avaient disparu.

Liara et Joker, passaient régulièrement eux aussi. Kaidan avait oublié de parler d'IDA. Mais l'IA ne lui en voulait pas. Elle s'était présenté et avait parlé à Shepard comme avant. Et quand Jeff ne répondait pas à ses questions, elle revenait voir Shepard, comme au bon vieux temps. Et cela amusait le Commandant d'aider l'IA rebelle, qui devenait de plus en plus humaine, grâce aux conseils de ce dernier.

Les autres étaient venu voir Shepard. Samara, Wrex, Bakara, Jacob, Miranda, Grunt, Jack, Samantha, Steve, James, Tali et Garrus. Tous lui avaient rendu visite au moins une fois ou deux. Wrex, Grunt et Bakara avaient dû repartir sur Tuchanka. Samara, avait dû retourner sur Thessia pour aider les asaris à reconstruire sur ce qu'il restait de leurs maisons et immeubles. Jack, Miranda et Jacob partaient en mission. Ils avaient intégré officiellement l'Alliance. Les autres vivaient sur Illium. Ils allaient voir Shepard aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient.

Au bout de trois mois, Shepard pouvait enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait pas encore réintégrer l'armée. Il était encore trop instable. De violentes migraines le prenait, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit pendant ces périodes douloureuses. Et sa concentration n'était plus aussi élevée qu'avant. Mais il pouvait quand même vivre normalement. Enfin... Shepard et la normalité... ça faisait bien deux, vu ce les exploits qu'il avait fait et les épreuves qu'il avait vécu. Toutefois, Hackett avait accepté que Shepard vive au sein du Normandy, à la demande du Major Alenko, mais il ne pouvait plus diriger aucune mission.

Quand Shepard entra dans le vaisseau, il eu cette impression assez connue, de déjà vu. Des bribes de souvenirs étaient déjà revenues avant intégration dans le Normandy. Il reconnaissait les lieux et arrivait même à s'orienter correctement. Kaidan était retourné, à contre-cœur, dans la cabine de l'équipage ( seulement parce que Shepard n'y était pas. Le confort des lits de cette cabine était respectable). Shepard avait retrouvé sa cabine. Liara avait toujours sa chambre, et même Joker était retourné dans le Normandy après maintes et maintes demandes de la part d'IDA qui préférait être dans le vaisseau que dans un petit appartement près des Quais d'Illium. Il partageait donc la cabine de l'équipage avec Kaidan. Le Normandy ressemblait plus à une grande maison qu'à un vaisseau militaire maintenant.

Mais dès la première nuit, Kaidan regretta d'être parti de sa cabine : Joker ronflait ! Et pas juste qu'un peu. Il était loin d'être discret le bonhomme ! Contraint de partir, Kaidan s'en alla chercher une pièce plus silencieuse. Il se dirigea directement dans la salle d'Observation et vit Shepard assis sur le sofa. Regardant le ciel étoilé et les autres vaisseaux qui se trouvaient à côté d'eux.

- « Mauvais rêve ? » Demanda Shepard après que Kaidan se soit assit à côté de lui, couverture sur le dos.

- « Non, Ronflements de Joker... »

Cela fit ricaner Shepard.

- « Et toi ? »

- « Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai plus l'habitude de dormir ici... »

- « Je vois... »

Shepard s'approcha de Kaidan et le prit dans ses bras. L'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute, pour se retrouvés allongés sur le canapé. Kaidan était bloqué contre le dossier et Shepard.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » demanda Kaidan tout en se débattant.

- « Tu m'apaises... »

Kaidan s'arrêta net.

- « Hein ? »

- « Tu m'apaises... Même si j'ai toujours les idées embrouillées... elles ne portent plus que sur un sujet... toi... et ça me calme...» Avoua Shepard en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Kaidan et en serrant ses bras autour de ce dernier.

Le Major hésitait à faire quoi que se soit. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait répondre à l'étreinte ou pas, si il ne devait pas bouger, telle une peluche. Shepard décida pour lui, il prit sa main et la glissa derrière son dos, afin que Kaidan le câline lui aussi. En quelques minutes Shepard s'était endormit. Kaidan avait mis plus de temps. Le temps que son cœur se calme un peu. Mais les deux hommes avaient dormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et depuis, Shepard et Kaidan dormaient ensembles,

même si ils restaient dans une relation encore très soft. Le Major était finalement retourné dans la cabine du capitaine, avec Shepard.

oOoOoOoOo

Après une semaine, les quelques personnes qui étaient dans le Normandy commençaient à s'ennuyer. Surtout Shepard. Il avait besoin de bouger. Les missions lui manquaient. Kaidan avait proposé quelque chose : Faire un tour avec le Normandy pour montrer au Commandant les conséquences de cette guerre. Tout le monde avait accepté. Hackett avait même autorisé le décollage du Normandy.

Les voyages étaient longs, mais par chance, quelques relais cosmodésiques étaient encore en bon état, et les autres étaient plus en moins réparés. Et même si les positions des vaisseaux ( après avoir pris un relais cosmodésique ) n'étaient aussi précises qu'avant, cela aidait énormément. Il fallu deux jours pour arriver à Thessia, un jour se rendre ensuite à Tuchanka, cinq pour visiter Sur'Kesh et une semaine pour aller sur Palaven, ainsi qu'une dizaine de jours pour aller dans le système Helios. Shepard avait de plus en plus de visions, de migraines, cela restait encore gérable. Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent dans la Nébuleuse du Serpent, là où se trouvait la Citadelle (remise à sa place par des vaisseaux humains, turiens et galariens), le commandant ne se sentit pas très bien.

Kaidan proposa de se rapprocher de la Station en navette. Shepard accepta, même si les migraines se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. Et en une demi-heure, ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de là où avait tiré Shepard pour déclencher la destruction des Moissonneurs. L'image d'un petit garçon revint en tête du commandant. D'autres visions apparurent. Les flashs étaient violents. Et la douleur des migraines devenait insoutenable.

- « Shepard ! » s'écria Kaidan pour tenter de le ramener à lui, mais en vain, Shepard venait de s'évanouir.

Ni une ni deux, Kaidan manœuvra la navette sans difficultés et alla le plus vite possible en direction du vaisseau. Arrivés sur le Normandy, il emmena son compagnon à l'infirmerie où Liara et IDA s'occupèrent de lui.

« IDA, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda, paniqué, Kaidan.« Il n'a rien, cependant son activité cérébrale est très élevée. On dirait qu'il cauchemarde. » répondit l'IA.

- « Ou que sa mémoire vient d'exploser pour déverser... » ajouta Liara en regardant l'écran qui montrait le scanner que venait de faire IDA.

- « Espérons que cela soit vrai... » marmonna Kaidan de plus en plus inquiet.

oOoOoOoOo

Quand Shepard se réveilla, sa tête le lançait, mais la douleur était devenu beaucoup plus sourde. Il tourna la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour observer son environnement.

- « Dieu merci, tu es enfin réveillé ! » dit Kaidan qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures de le Major avait veillé sur lui.

- « Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? » demanda Shepard, la voix enrouée.

- « Une vingtaine d'heures... Tu vas bien ? »

- « Ouais... c'était bizarre... J'ai vu un petit garçon mourir sous mes yeux, car un Moissonneur avait détruit la navette dans laquelle il s'était réfugié...Puis je l'ai revu... dans une forme fantomatique et il me parlait du catalyseur... J'ai vu Anderson en train de mourir à côté de moi... Et moi je me vidais de mon sang... Puis je t'ai vu... On... faisait l'amour avec une passion...pleine de tristesse et de peur... peur de perdre l'autre...J'ai pas tout compris... »

- « Ce sont tes souvenirs qui te reviennent... Dans le désordre... mais ce sont bien eux... »

Kaidan se leva et pris Shepard dans ses bras.

- « Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça... Trois fois ça suffit... »

- « Je vais tâcher... » Répondit Shepard, en répondant à l'étreinte de son compagnon.

- « Je t'aime Shepard... » murmura Kaidan.

Shepard ne répondit rien. Il se contenta juste de serrer encore plus fort Kaidan contre lui.

oOoOoOoOo

Après le dîner, quand les deux hommes retournèrent dans leur cabine, Kaidan se jeta sur Shepard et le plaqua contre l'aquarium pour l'embrasser.

- « J'en peux plus, John... Fais-moi l'amour... » Dit Kaidan après avoir brisé leur baisé.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Shepard l'essuya, embrassa la joue la joue de son compagnon et l'emmena vers le lit, le déshabillant avec douceur et l'allongea. Kaidan avait besoin d'affection, et montrait ses faiblesses. Il n'en pouvait plus de paraître solide et fort. Il était humain et avait ses limites. Pour l'instant il voulait surtout du réconfort...

Shepard embrassa son visage, son cou, son torse... Et le caressait avec une infinie douceur. Kaidan n'était plus un homme robuste, mais la chose la plus précieuse de l'univers aux yeux de Shepard.

Il voulait profiter du corps entier de son amant. Il prenait donc son temps. Les baisers étaient langoureux et délicats. L'émotion était à la fois douce et intense. Les minutes se transformaient en éternités. Ils étaient dans leur monde. Un monde constitué d'un lit douillet et de chaleur humaine. Et quand ils ne furent plus qu'un, une énergie bleutée et incontrôlée, entoura le corps de Kaidan : l'élément zéro qui constituait son pouvoir biotique. Le summum de leur passion les firent gémir et crier le nom de l'autre, prouvant leur amour pour leur partenaire...

- « Je t'aime... Kaidan... » murmura Shepard au creux de son oreille.

- « Moi aussi... » lui répondit son amant.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Kaidan se réveilla dans les bras de son compagnon.

- « Bonjour... » dit Shepard, en voyant son amant se réveiller.

- « 'lut... » répondit Kaidan encore à moitié endormi...

- « Je viens de me rappeler d'une chose... un autre souvenir m'ait réapparut cette nuit... »

- « Et quel est ce souvenir ? »

Shepard se tourna, retirant un bras qui était autour des épaules du Major. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit qui se trouvait à la droite du lit, et fouilla pendant quelques secondes. Shepard s'assit et montra une petite boite à son amant. Kaidan lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. En un rien de temps il fut complément réveillé.

- « Pincez-moi, je rêve ! » dit Kaidan complètement ahuri.

- « Alors, vu que la guerre est finie... Je vais refaire ma demande... Et j'espère que tu n'as pas changé d'avis entre-temps... »

- « Oh mon dieu. Mais tu t'en es souvenu! Mais... tu te rappelles de quoi maintenant ? »

- « De... pratiquement tout. Toutes ce visions que j'ai eu depuis le début du mois... à force s'est revenu dans l'ordre... Il n'y a que quelques détails que j'ai oublié... Et je n'ai pas oublié celui-là... Donc ! Toi, Kaidan Alenko, la personne avec qui je veux finir mes jours, avec qui je veux me faire de vieux os... Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Kaidan était assis, figé, la bouche ouverte. Il bégayait sans cesse. On aurait même pu croire qu'il buguait.

- « Kaidan …? Tu m'inquiètes là...»

- « Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Je le veux ! » s'écria Kaidan conquit par le bonheur, avant de se jeter sur son amant pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Finalement, Shepard ne l'avait pas oublié... sa promesse...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilàààà, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes, si il y en a pas du tout ça serait encore mieux mais bon faut pas rêver...<em>**

**_Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ?_**


End file.
